Conventionally, as a security technique for preventing illegal use of a computer by a third person having no use right, there is known a technique of using an information storage medium such as an IC card. As an example, when a computer is used, ID information is read from an information storage medium such as an IC card on which the ID information for identity certification is stored, and the identity certification is executed by a collation process on the basis of the read ID information. When the identity certification is approved, the computer can be used (e.g., see Patent References-1 and 2).
In this security technique, based on the ID information stored on the information storage medium such as the IC card at the time of using of the computer, the certification process of checking the person's identity is executed. However, when the information storage medium is forged, the third person can illegally steal into the room in which the electronics such as the computer are provided via a position such as a window and a backdoor, other than an official entrance with managed entry. Then, he or she can illegally use the computer by using the forged information storage media. In this case, the third person can dangerously do illegal action, e.g., stealing confidential data stored in the computer, breaking storage data and making the falsification of the storage data.
Namely, when the identity certification is approved, the identified person can normally use the electronics such as the computer. Since there are recently a lot of forged card problems, a new technique for enhancing the security of the electronics becomes necessary.
Recently, for the purpose of the security management, there is known such a system that the third person other than the person with entry right cannot enter the room by executing the identity certification based on the ID information stored on the ID card at the time of entering of the room. However, when the person with the entry right opens the door, the third person, pretending to be the person with the entry right, can dangerously enter the room and use the forged information storage medium to illegally use the computer.
Namely, even when the entrance management is executed from the entrance of the room provided with the electronics such as the computer, or even when the electronics such as the computer provided in the room execute the collation process of the ID information by the information storage medium such as the IC card in order to systematically restrict the user, there is still such a danger that the third person skillfully sneaks through the security technique and illegally uses the electronics to illegally operate and steal the data and make the falsification of the data.
In addition, a personal computer (PC) provided in a company is normally connected to a network such as the Internet, and the PC user can freely access the network. Hence, when the user uses the PC for the purpose of simple paperwork and word-processing process, he or she does not have to access the network. However, in this case, the PC user can freely access the network and browse the information which is not related to his or her original work to execute processing during working. Therefore, it is problematic that the access management to the network cannot be sufficiently executed.
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2003-30155
Patent Reference-2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2004-70542